Snapshots
by Raindrops Dance
Summary: “Lucky I found it then.” James said, grinning. “You're not supposed to use magic until you’re seventeen after all. Wouldn’t want to break any rules, now would we?” “Watch me.” Sirius muttered,


**Snapshots**

Dawn broke across the heavens, and a dozen shards of rose cut the summer sky. But the reason Sirius Black was awake at this ungodly hour was not to see the beauty of the morning or to greet the dawn.

The cause of Sirius Black's reluctant consciousness was _still _singing _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Dog Star _into his ear.

That someone had to die - quickly and inhumanely.

"How I wonder what you are!" The decibel was unbearable, and Sirius' hand groped blindly for his wand.

"Up above the world so high!"

"Mmfff . . ." He groaned into his sheets, and then grudgingly moved the pillow and opened his eyes.

"Looking for this, Padfoot?" James Potter, the current bane of Sirius' existence, held the wand just out of Sirius' reach.

"Yes."

"Lucky I found it then." James said, grinning. "You're not supposed to use magic until you're seventeen after all. Wouldn't want to break any rules, now would we?"

"Watch me." Sirius muttered, a hand lunging out to grab it.

James Potter danced back and tsked at him.

"Give me my wand, Prongsie." Sirius tried, turning on the full charm of his smile.

James Potter remained unmoved. "You didn't say the magic word."

"Please."

"That's better." There was a pregnant pause as James Potter simply stood there smirking.

"Well, hand me my wand."

"Nope. You'd just hex me with it."

"But . . ."

"I mentioned the fact you hadn't said please. You hadn't after all."

"You sound like Peeves, mate. Now I know why Evans doesn't like you."

Hazel eyes fixed on Sirius as if he knew the location of the Holy Grail. "Really?"

"You are an annoying git." James Potter tackled Sirius and together they flew from the bed and onto the floor.

"James Potter!" a shrill voice called from the floor below, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, mum." James called, running a hand through his untidy black hair. "Won't happen again."

"It better not, James, or I'll jinx you into the next blue moon, and that'll be a shame because your Hogwarts owls are coming today, and then there will be an inquiry into your disappearance."

Sirius stuffed his hand in his mouth to cut off the chuckle as his best friend turned an interesting shade of red. "Lovely woman, my mum."

"Hey mate, you hear that? Owls are coming!"

"Since when is the great Sirius Black concerned with schoolwork on vacation – actually when is he ever? Even when it's due in Potions . . . in five minutes."

"That was one time, my dear Prongs, and Slughorn ate up my excuse about Nargals."

"He said that it was the most ridiculous excuse he had ever heard, worthy more of Xeno than a boy of your intelligence, and gave you detention for it."

"Details. Details." Sirius waved his hand airily.

And what about Professor McGonagall's transfiguration homework . . ."

"Anyway, mate. That's all in the past."

"I think Filch will force us to make up last year's detentions."

"Anyway . . ." Sirius announced loudly. "I have not yet gone over to the dark side. However, little Prongsie, owls bring more than schoolbooks."

"Yes, they also bring mail, birthday packages, and howlers from your mum."

"Not those, listen to your Uncle Sirius."

"If I must, Black."

"At this moment something very special is winging its way along with those bloody textbooks." At James' blank look, Sirius sighed dramatically. "C'mon Jamie . . . think."

"I hate the name Jamie."

"Badges, Prongs! The Quidditch Captain Badge!" A look of dawning comprehension broke out on James's face.

"Right, mate."

"Good work, Sherlock."

"Who the heck is Sherlock?'

"Not a clue, but one of the girls I dated was muggle-born."

"I'll bet your mum was thrilled."

"She sent me a howler every day until I broke up with her. But you're not focusing Prongsie."

"So you think I'll be captain this year?"

"There's always hope, _Jamie_. Even for someone as incompetent as you."

"Then why do you stay in my house if you are so much more intelligent, o great dog star."

"For your mum's food of course."

James Potter once again tackled his best friend to the ground.

0 0 0

Snapshots are moments of our lives caught in paper and protected from time. They are what was, what is, and what can never be again.


End file.
